The invention relates to a method for printing a printing substrate.
In printing-plate-based printing presses, preferably those operating in accordance with the offset printing principle, such as, for example, web-fed rotary printing presses as well as sheet-fed printing presses, non-printing-plate-based printing devices, such as, for example, inkjet printing devices, are being used to individualize printing products produced with offset printing with, for example, barcodes, numbering or other markings. Printing-plate-based printing methods are used for printing a printing substrate with a printed image that is the same for all printed copies of a print job and thus with a static printed image. In the case of non-printing-plate-based printing methods, it is possible to print a printing substrate printed with a static printed image, and, in addition to the printing-plate-based and therefore static printing, with a printed image that is variable for printed copies of the print job and therefore dynamic printed image.
In cases when a printing substrate printed with a static printed image by means of a printing-plate-based printing method, e.g., for games of chance or lotteries, is supposed to be completed in the above manner with a dynamic printed image, in particular with a bi-unique lottery number, by means of a non-printing-plate-based printing method, it is important for each printed copy that is produced to represent a forgery-proof unique copy, particularly in cases when there is increasing interest for potential forgers to forge printed copies because of the commercial value of the game of chance or the lottery.
Until now, no methods have been known which could guarantee that a printing substrate printed with a printed image by means of a printing-plate-based printing method could be printed, in addition to the printing-plate-based printing method, in a forgery-proof manner with a dynamic printed image by means of a non-printing-plate-based printing method.
Starting herefrom, the present invention is based on the objective of creating a novel method for printing a printing substrate. According to the invention, after the static and dynamic printing of the printing substrate, each printed copy is detected using measuring techniques and recorded at least in sections in such a manner that each printed copy is verifiable with respect to its authenticity.
The inventive method provides that, after the static and dynamic printing of the printing substrate, each printed copy be detected using measuring techniques and recorded at least in sections in such a manner that especially the dynamic printed image of each printed copy is verifiable with respect to its authenticity. By comparing a printed copy with measuring data recorded in a database, it will always be possible to examine without a doubt whether a printed copy is authentic or was forged.
Preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed in the following description. Exemplary embodiments of the invention are explained in greater detail on the basis of the drawings.